


Narry Drabbles

by Lilac_narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, small works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_narry/pseuds/Lilac_narry
Summary: A collection of short writings about narry.





	1. Nice Ass

When he got to the lockers, his heart nearly dropped, Harry was standing there, wearing that ridiculous Rolling Stones shirt. Okay it wasn't the worst shirt in his wardrobe, but Niall'd known Harry for years and by now that thing had been so worn that there was a hole right below Harry's chest, still Harry wore it, diaper pins holding it together (barely.) Niall's point was, Harry looked ridiculous, and adorable and he had a nice ass.

"Hey man, you got a nice arse." Niall stated bluntly, well, no going back, he thought reaching around to slap it. "No homo though."

Harry furrowed his brows. He kind of looked like a fish out of water before letting out a breathy laugh. "Niall, I'm your boyfriend."

"Oh, really? Then I’m just kidding, total homo." Niall smiled, getting on his tippy toes to kiss _his_ ridiculous boy.

"You're a goof, Niall Horan."


	2. won’t you let me in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of based this off of Niall’s unreleased song ‘So Long’ I just heard it and had to write a Drabble.

Mid argument seemed like the time for a revelation like the one Niall’d just made.

Harry stood, frozen on the spot. Niall couldn’t stop the ringing in his ears and the thumping of his heart as his eyes welled with tears.

They’d been arguing about Niall; how closed off he’d been as of recently, and Niall couldn’t hold back anymore when Harry told him he could leave if he didn’t want to let his best friend in, tell him what was wrong.

“I’m in love with you!” Niall had shout back, in a moment of vulnerability and fear of loosing Harry. “That’s what’s wrong.”

They’d been standing a few feet apart in the most intense, nerve wracking stare-off for a few minutes, before Harry cleared his throat, “I don’t know-“

“You don’t have to say anything.” Niall shook his head, “My feelings aren’t your responsibility. Just- No matter what, you’re my best friend before anything.”

Harry nodded, a few tears falling free. Niall walked past him, squeezing Harry’s shoulder in comfort, as he too squeezed his eyes shut in complete and utter heartbreak.


End file.
